Surrender
by Angelus Draco
Summary: -Set after HP7 and slightly AU-  Harry and the Malfoys are staying with Severus and Venus  OC  but Venus is feeling romantic. She's about to play matchmaker. Will she be successful? Or will it fail spectacularly. ON HIATUS


**Right, this is a drabble-challenge I was set by a friend of mine of called nmmi-nut; her fanfics include "Salazar's Other Kin" and "Savior"; to name two. Anyway, she said it could be as long as I want and not necessarily just one chapter, so, we'll see how it goes.  
****By the way, this is an AU to what happens in DH-I've skim read some of it and still haven't read all of it; really should.  
**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
**Recognised characters are (c) of J.K.Rowling  
Everyone else is (c) of me  
**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
**Surrender  
**((((((((((((((((((  
**Part One  
**(((((((((((((((((  
In the master bedroom of the seventeen bedroomed mansion with 1 250 acres of land belonging to Princess Venus Ebab-Snape a.k.a. Venus Noirherz, her husband, Severus Snape was lost in a peaceful dream, involving Venus beating up Voldemort whilst his son, Aslan made the other Death Eaters his personal toy collectors.  
Severus smirked in his sleep and turned over onto his back and slowly opened his eyes.  
"GAH!" he yelled sitting upright, eyes wide with shock/fright.  
"DADDY! TIME TO WAKEY-WAKEY!" Aslan yelled, clapping his hands with delight after he had scrabbled onto his father's chest.  
Recovering from the shock of his son's morning greeting, Severus turned a belligerent glare on The-Boy-Who-Destroyed-Voldemort and The Bouncing Ferret, as he'd been known, more commonly known as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy; his wife's two godsons (although Draco was his as well), who were grinning at him.  
Draco, Lucius and Narcissa were living with Severus, Venus and their offspring whilst the Malfoy Manor was redecorated and brought, as Lucius put it, "into the Light". Harry was lodging with them whilst Grimmauld Place was revitalized and it seemed to be taking longer than it should with Dobby and Kreacher doing the work and the House Elves at the manor; Severus had a sneaking suspicion that his wife had told them to take their time so that she could spend some quality time with her godsons.  
"What are you two doing here?" he demanded, reaching out his hands to steady his son.  
"Aslan thought it was time you woke up." Draco offered.  
"Especially since we have guests due today," Harry added, grinning.  
Severus scowled.  
"Well, you two can look after Aslan whilst I get dressed. Take him to his mother."  
"She's gone to pick up Gran…Hermione," corrected Draco hastily, catching Harry's look.  
Severus frowned. "Where's Arabella and Hester then?" he demanded, referring to his twin daughters.  
"With Mother." Draco declared.  
Severus smirked. "Has she told your father she wants some more babies yet?"  
"No."  
"LUCIUS! LUCIUS! WAKE UP!" they heard from downstairs.  
"I think she just did," Harry remarked, scooping up Aslan, who waved at his father before disappearing out the room, followed by Draco.  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
With a sigh, Severus slunk out of the nice warm bed and discovered a note propped up against his aftershave on his wife's dressing table. Picking it up, he sniffed the delicious scent of her perfume.  
Opening, he began to read:  
_Morning Sleepyhead,_ it began. Severus shook his head, smiling ruefully before continuing to read. _Had to go and collect Hermione, in case those boys haven't told you. Aslan is with them and the girls are in the tender care of Narcy and Lucy; which gives you a morning free from the constraints of parenthood, unless you wish to! Remmy, Tonks and Teddy, along with Andromeda, are coming early. **BE NICE!**_ Severus gave an indignant little frown; he was nice to Lupin these days. His wife seemed to have realized that after she had wrote it as she had wrote: _Just reminding you hon, I know you dislike rude awakenings by your son and nephews so you'll probably be feeling a tad grumpy!  
Should be back shortly after they arrive.  
Take care,  
__Venus Ebab-Snape (I love writing that!)  
P.S. I love you xxx  
_Severus smiled and then disappeared into the large en-suite to take a shower.  
((((((((((((((((((((  
When Severus arrived downstairs, Narcissa was still trying to revive her shocked husband. Aslan was having his breakfast whilst his six-month old twin sisters; Arabella and Hester were getting most of it on their faces and on their adoring uncles.  
Narcissa turned her annoyed face to her friend.  
"He won't wake up." She said.  
Severus said nothing; merely walked over to the sink, grabbed a clean beer tankard, filled it with water, walked back over and poured it all over Lucius.  
Lucius bolted upright. Aslan and his sisters gave evil baby/toddler laughter whilst Harry and Draco were trying not to laugh; Narcissa was laughing whilst Severus grinned.  
Lucius glared, remembering that he could not swear with his nieces and nephews in the room.  
"Thanks," he said sarcastically.  
"What's so wrong with me wanting more children?" his wife demanded.  
"Sleepless nights, smelly diapers, food everywhere, etc." Lucius reminded her, waving his hand.  
"That's a rubbish excuse Lucius." Severus declared, as he grabbed the bread and butter and put some bread in the toaster.  
"Traitor!" Lucius sniped.  
Severus hiked an eyebrow and said to Harry and Draco:  
"Go and get the kids dressed you two; our visitors should be descending on us soon."  
"Bossy aren't you?" Lucius commented as the two young men disappeared upstairs, the toddlers in tow.  
Severus gave a saccharine sweet smile and then swore as his toast was singed…just as Venus drew up into the garage outside in her blue Lamborghini Murcielago with Hermione in the front passenger seat.  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
**Right, that's it for now.  
Part Two will be along ASAP  
:s  
****We'll see how it goes.  
Bye all! **

_"There's always a way to release what you feel. Let the creative energy flow and inspiration runs wild."_


End file.
